


Hide Your Face

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Insecure Rhys, Jack TRIES to be gentle, Kissing, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, This Is STUPID, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Rhys loses a bet to Yvette and has to wear the frilliest, pinkest dress to Hyperions Masquerade party and ends up catching Handsome Jacks eye and losing his virginity.It's all very cliche.





	Hide Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys' dress was inspired by the dress that christine wore during the stupid masquerade ball thing in the stage version of phantom of the opera. it looks like  
> [ this ](https://enchantedsea.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/star-princess-5_watermarked.jpg?w=1024&h=214)

“I look stupid.” Rhys pouted as the tiara was affixed on top of his head – his hair wasn’t even allowed to be gelled back, freaking Yvette, he couldn’t believe her – and crossed his arms petulantly over his chest.

“Well,” Yvette replied, obviously having much more fun than she should have been with this. “You did lose the bet.”

Rhys practically jumped in his indignance, “That is so not fair and you know it, ‘vette!” he protested, pointing a finger at her. “Vasquez cheated and you know…you know that I should have gotten that promotion.”

“And yet the bet was still lost.” She reminded him, “I got to choose your costume and I want you to be a princess.” she added, “You’re gonna look so cute.”

“I hate you.” He grumbled with finality as she continued her primping.

He allowed himself to go on auto pilot, he sunk back deep into his thoughts but kept himself aware enough to obey her orders.

Yvette had shelled out a lot of cash for this – weirdly enough, seeing as how she was the cheap one in their group and avoided spending cash at all costs – she had had to order the dress from a costume designer on Promethea and had even gone so far as to rent out a sleek chrome prosthetic for him to wear instead of his Hyperion colored one that he loved so much.

He might have even enjoyed the pampering, had he not known how ridiculous he would look to all of his colleagues. Rhys just hoped that nobody would use his costume as fuel for blackmail.

‘like anyone needs to blackmail a janitor.’ he reminded himself, he was lower than low on the Hyperion totem pole.

There was always the chance that they would turn him away – maybe his costume wouldn’t be acceptable for whatever arbitrary dress code that Handsome Jack

Oh god, he thought as he realized that Handsome Jack was there. Handsome Jack would be able to see him looking so… so… pink.

This would be even weirder than when the man spit on him – probably without even aiming for him, which just made it worse in his eyes.

“Okay, you’re pretty much done.” Yvette said after a while of spritzing and primping. “Go and check yourself out.” she added with a peck to his cheek that had him rolling his eyes, he gave her a look that said ‘I’m still mad at you’ before standing up and walking over to the mirror.

He was surprised to find that he didn’t look bad and not only that, he looked really, really, really good.

It was a little alarming how different he looked – his hair had been done in curls that fell against the tiara he was wearing almost delicately. Yvette had also drawn on a thin line of blue eyeliner on his eyelids but that was the only makeup that she had forced on him – though she probably would have done more if he hadn’t fidgeted so much.

The dress was a hot pink and blue confectionery looking mess of chiffon, rhinestones and Swarovski crystals that was done in a starry pattern. 

The pink and blue meet together to look like the milky way with crystals shaped like stars run down in lines down the poofy skirts all made of layered chiffon.

The top of it had crystals running up and around his torso to emulate a corset with a frilly accent with – surprise, surprise – even more stars.

He wears stockings that bare the same starry pattern as the dress that went up to his thighs, held up by an equally frilly garter belt above the lacy baby pink panties that he had opted to wear because… why not, might as well go big or go home.

The shoes were probably the most practical bit of the entire outfit, they reminded him of his skag skin ones – except these ones went up to his mid calf and were done in leather and colored a hue of baby blue.

Rhys guessed that the costume was supposed to be a cosmic princess or something similar to that and he did like how the outfit put his tattoos right on display and the colors all flowed together

Still, he clenched his knees together nervously, even if he could admit that he looked… nice, he really didn’t want to be out in public with a frilly space princess dress.

Yvette moved towards him again, “Yeah, you look really good Rhys.” she complimented, “like, really really good.”

“Did you need anything else?” Rhys asked her, giving her a weak glare as he did so.

“Almost forgot this.” She replied, holding up a masquerade mask. “There’s no more after this, I promise.” she added sympathetically.

Yvette moved the mask onto his face – in despite of his protests that he could do it himself – and tied the string gently around his head. “I paid so much for this thing.” she said, seemingly out of nowhere.

“That sucks.” he chirped sarcastically back, “I might even stop buying you lunch after this.”

“Pfft, no you won’t.”

“Whatever.” Rhys pouted, knowing that she was right.

“We should get going,” Yvette commented, “I’ll make sure that Vaughns ready to go first and then we’ll leave.”

She opened her mouth again, probably to say something along the lines of ‘sit tight princess’ but before she can speak he gives her a look that manages to get her to stop mocking him.

He takes a deep breath and hopes that they turn him away because his dress was too tacky or something like that.

God, he really hoped that they turned him away.

* * *

 

Turns out that no one cared that Rhys was dressed in the most frilly dress of the century and even worse than that – people kept ogling him. Not just ogling, that might have been easy to deal with but touching him and offering to buy him drinks.

“I don’t get it.” Rhys admitted plainly after he downed the expensive cocktail that one of the securities executives had bought for him. He liked it, it was sweet and fruity and it really distracted him from just how surreal his situation was. “Why the hell do people keep… paying attention to me?”

“Told you.” Vaughn said simply, “You look hot.”

He shook his head because that just didn’t make sense to him.

“That’s not… why would they...” Rhys frowned, finding it difficult to put his thoughts into words given how tipsy he already was.

Vaughn just looks at Rhys incredulously, “If I didn’t know her so well, I would say that ‘vette did you a favor… on purpose.” he said lowly to Rhys, like it was a preciously kept secret.

“No!” Rhys gasped in mock mortification, putting his hand against his chest as he did so. “Say it isn’t so dude! It’s not the Yvette we know.”

“Yes!” Vaughn cried in reply, “I don’t want to believe it either, but it’s true!”

“I don’t believe this.” Rhys shook his head and tutted.

“Seriously bro, this might actually work out in your favor.” Vaughn said, “You might be able to get a job that doesn’t suck balls and humiliate you to do.”

“Oh my god.” Rhys groans, “Those people are gonna think that I’m some...” he threw his hands up in exasperation, “I’M NOT LIKE THAT.”

“Don’t be a baby.” Vaughn replied, “It could be worse.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she could have made you dress like a ‘sexy’ Handsome Jack.”

“But he’s already sexy?” Rhys parroted back, blinking in confusion. “How would he even be more sexy?”

“Oh my god, Rhys.” Vaughn over exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, “I meant like, with a thong or something.”

“Oh… that’s weird.” Rhys crinkled his nose in vague disgust. He really didn’t see Handsome Jack as the type to wear thongs – if he had, Rhys was sure that he would have seen a picture in one of the various “sexy” calender's that he told everyone he bought for his girlfriend.

“Yeah-” Vaughn was interrupted by someone squeezing Rhys on the shoulder.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“No thank you,” he rejected the man as politely as he could manage with how squirrelly he had been feeling. The man nodded and walked off, presumably to go chat up someone else.

“Are you okay, dude?” Vaughn put a hand on Rhys’ arm and the taller man practically jumped at the contact.

“I uh, need some air.” Rhys replied, he was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention and a little nervous of whatever their intentions might be.

“Do you need to be alone?” Vaughn asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, I just… this is a little too much.”

Vaughn nodded, moving away from Rhys so he could scurry away fast enough so that he could be away from all the unwanted attentions that he had been getting.

He walked towards a pair of double doors and exited from them, he hoped that they would lead to the exit or at least to a more private area.

Turns out that it was the latter and he was lead to a room that emulated a balcony – it was pretty much entirely window with a decorative rail accented around the room.

Rhys walked over the edge and stood there, looking out through the window wistfully at Elpis.

He couldn’t help but think how pretty the moon looked, especially now with how hazy his mind was.

Rhys frowned then, remembering how he almost had an office with a view. He shook the thought off, he wasn’t going to think of Assquez or anything like that – especially right now, he was too drunk and it would just lead him to tears.

“Hey pumpkin.” A man coos to him, almost directly in his ear, “You enjoying the view. Cause I sure as hell am.”

He turns around, skirts whipping around while he stood flushed face and wide eyes staring directly at Handsome Jack.

He’s dressed as well as Rhys would assume him to be – though he would not begrudge him if he decided to forgo a costume altogether and he doubts that anyone else would – he wore a suit done up in Hyperion colors, mostly black and gold accents, and a similarly themed mask.

“Oh god...” he mutters to himself, he is way too drunk to be dealing with this right now – what if he humiliates himself in front of his idol and the man just decides to airlock him for being annoying? That could happen, a lot of things could happen with Handsome Jack.

He usually avoids these events for that exact reason.

He receives a string of chuckles for his admission, “Jack is fine, princess.” Jack assured him, moving even closer until he had Rhys boxed in in between his arms. “Ha! That’s funny, cause you look like a little princess.”

“I… I lost a bet.” he crossed his arms over his chest, mentally preparing himself to be humiliated by his idol.

Jack grabs his arms gently and moves them off of his chest, “Who’d you lose the bet to?” he asked in a tone that suggested that he wouldn’t take silence as a valid option. The older man drew circles with his thumbs against Rhys’ palms, it was a nice motion and made him feel a little more relaxed.

“A…A friend of m-mine.”

“I’ll have to give that friend a promotion, maybe even a bonus.” Jack muttered, barely audible to the young man but still Rhys heard it.

“S-sir?” He asked, completely confused.

Jack just laughed at his confusion, “You are just cute as shit, aren’t ya?”

“Thank you?”

Jack grabbed Rhys’ chin again, but quickly moved to entwine his fingers with the loose curls that Rhys had been sporting, “Can I ask you a question, doll face?” he murmured.

“Yes…? Yes, I mean. Shoot.” Rhys babbled in reply.

“You got a name, kitten?”

“Oh…” he exclaimed in a defeated tone, he thought that Jack meant to fire him or demote him – for looking so stupid. “it’s Rhys.”

“Well, Rhys.” Jack purrs to the younger man he had boxed in his arms. “You’ve gotta be the prettiest princess that I’ve seen all night.” he commented, grabbing the skirt of it and feeling the material of the material of the dress. 

It occurred to Rhys then that Handsome Jack was flirting with him and immediately he went into full on panic mode.

Handsome. Jack. Was. Flirting. With. Him.

What could he do? On the one hand, this was the exact type of attention that he had been so pointedly avoiding in the first place and on the other hand… This was Handsome Jack.

He had had an embarrassing crush on the man for as long as he had been at Hyperion – maybe even longer – and if anyone were to be ogling him and buying him drinks, he would always want it to be him.

“Hey, Rhysie!” Jack alerted the younger man back to his attentions, “No zoning out, pumpkin, I want those pretty eyes on me,” Jack held Rhys’ face in his hands with an iron clad grip, “Understand?”

He waited for Rhys to nod – a feat in and of itself with how Jack was holding him – to let him go.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys mumbled, because he felt like that was what he should have done. “Are you...flirting with me?” he asked, “I’d just like to be sure.”

“Again.” Jack said with a laugh, “Cute. As. Shit.”

Rhys cocked his head to the side and Jack continued, “Yeah, Rhysie. I’m flirtin’ with you.” he said in a playfully condescending tone. “You’re a little slow, huh?”

“...No.” Rhys mumbled, slightly affronted by the way that he was being spoken too.

“Yeah, yeah you are a little slow.” Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Stupid looks cute on you though.”

Rhys couldn’t help but focus on the fact that Handsome Jack found him cute, he opened his mouth and closed it again as a blush spread out on his face.

“Freaking adorable.” Jack hummed, “I bet this is just your dream pumpkin.”

Rhys wasn’t given much of a chance to respond before Jack was kissing him, it was sloppy with teeth but still Rhys found himself submitting to the contact and enjoying every moment of it.

“You want to get out of here?” Jack asked. “As much as I like that frilly thing on you I think I’d like it more after I tear it off of you.”

Rhys squeaked at that and that had only urged the older man on.

“Or maybe I’ll just bunch up your skirts, have you hold them up in your mouth while I fuck you stupid.” Jack added while his hand moved underneath Rhys’ skirts and gently stroked at his thighs. “I bet that you’re a loud little slut.”

Rhys whined, tipping his head back a little while Handsome Jacks’ calloused hands stroked along his legs, “Mm, yeah. Loud.” Jack said with a short laugh. “Sensitive too, huh?”

The young man attempted to clench his legs together, with very little success coming forth from it given that he had someone else’s – much bigger than his own, he noted – hands creeping between them in a way that forced them slightly open.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” the older man commented.

Rhys looked at him in confusion and Jack kindly elaborated for him, “Bunch those pretty skirts of yours up while I press into you.” he purred as his hands moved up on the younger mans’ thigh.

Jacks’ hands shied away from Rhys’ groin almost methodically as he molested the younger man thoroughly – it almost felt to Rhys’ like he was examining good and he supposed that that was exactly what it was.

“What do you say, Rhysie?” Jack asked again, “Wanna leave with me?”

Rhys nodded with enthusiasm and moved to kiss the older man – Jack grinned and grabbed Rhys’ head as he kissed back with fervor.

This one would be a lot of fun, Jack was entirely sure of that.

* * *

He might have expected Handsome Jack to have just taken him in that windowed room – he might have even been perfectly fine with that, given who it was – but he had restrained himself enough to get him in an actual bedroom before he actually stripped him down.

Rhys’ wasn’t sure exactly where Jack had taken him, in truth he had been too overwhelmed to actually notice where he was going. Though he did know that the bed that he was laying on was soft – all silken sheets and soft linens that had him sighing in relaxation as he was pressed down into them.

“Alright princess,” Jack crooned as he leaned over the young man, Rhys’ thighs lay spread out slightly for the leisure of the older man. “I got a feeling that you haven’t done this much, am I right?” Jack tilted Rhys’ chin up towards him in an almost gentle manner.

Rhys shook his head, “No… I’ve never…” he trailed off with a whine as the older man dipped down to kiss and nip at the area where his collarbones were. He looked away from the man as he blushed, “I don’t usually do things like this.”

He was given a couple laughs at his expense in return. “Real innocent, huh?” the older man hummed quietly, almost to himself. “Alright, cutie – just let me take the lead then.” he assured.

Not that Jack wouldn’t have done that anyways whether or not Rhys had enough experience, but he needed the kid stop shrinking away from him if he was going to do this and do it right.

The younger man was more than amenable to that, nodding sweetly and leaning upwards to press a kiss to the corner of Jacks’ mouth. The mask that Handsome Jack wore felt so real that it almost felt too real like he was roving through the uncanny valley every time his lips pressed against the older mans’ own.

It was a strange feeling but still he found that he really enjoyed kissing and being kissed by Handsome Jack, so much so that when Jack pulled him back he let out a disappointed whine at the loss of contact.

Jack moved down in between Rhys legs and, unsurprisingly to him, bunched the skirts up so that they were hanging on top of his top. The older man cupped his legs and gently coaxed them apart until they were obscenely spread and Rhys struggled to keep them that wide for him.

“You know, I was actually gonna have you hold these in your mouth.” Jack commented towards the skirt, “But I like those cute noises that you keep making, cupcake.”

He took a moment to look at what was buried under those skirts and was definitely pleased with the sight that he received.

“Did your friend buy you these for you too?” Jack questioned as he rolled the panties down Rhys’ thighs.

“N-no…” if Jack hadn’t been holding his legs open, Rhys would have been holding them closed over where his cock was – maybe he’d be rubbing his legs together to comfort himself.

Thankfully, Jack didn’t make a remark about that in favor of lifting his legs up over his head. Rhys let out a giggle as the skirts fell more in the position that he was in and he was almost smothered by the frilly petticoats. He tucked his chin over them to prevent any more of that as Jack continued to play with him.

To Handsome Jacks’ credit, he was being a lot more patient with Rhys than he really had to be – Rhys was such a fanboy that he probably would have taken anything that the man decided to dish out to him with a smile, but still Jack was taking his time with him and that was…actually kind of nice, he was pleasantly surprised.

The older man spread out Rhys’ cheeks and let out a low whistle, “Damn, princess – that is one pretty asshole.” he cooed as he pressed a thumb into the younger mans’ entrance. “What, do you wax? And bleach?”

“I like to keep it clean.” Rhys muttered through breathy moans. “Personal hygiene is, ah, important.”

“That so?” Jack murmured, watching with interest the way that the young man below him bit his lip and peered nervously at him.

He could tell that the kid felt like prey and yet at the same time, Rhys was enjoying every bit of dangerous attention that he was receiving.

Rhys nodded, though Jack couldn’t see it. He was too enraptured with fondling the pretty boy spread out for him and wrapped like a mercenary day present.

“Anyone ever eat you out, buttercup?” Jack hummed as he experimentally teased at his entrance, it was a real exercise in patience for him not to absolutely wreck this kid as he slowly fingered the boy.

“I… no?” he replied questioningly, “How would you even-”

Rhys didn’t get a chance to reply before the older mans tongue darted out and teased at his hole. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan, having never done anything like this before and a little bit drunk from all those free drinks – it was too pleasurable for him.

“Fuck!” Rhys cried out, his thoughts running on empty as the slick appendage practically fucked his hole. His eyes fluttered open and closed in his pleasure and he thought that this was the best feeling that he could ever experience… right up until it completely stopped.

The young man let out a mournful whimper at the loss, “But-” he started to protest, only to be cut off with Jack landing four hard slaps onto Rhys’ ass. He was sure that he would have bruises and marks from the older mans’ rings on his rear the next morning.

“Language, kitten.” Jack growled, “Don’t make me punish you more.”

“I’m sorry!” The younger man blurted out, “I didn’t mean it. It just came out.”

The next thing that he knew Jack was taking off his rings and giving Rhys a million – no, more like billion – dollar smile as he said, “I don’t want to hear you saying those words again, understand?”

Rhys nodded vigorously, “I understand, Handsome Jack, I… I promise.” he said with conviction.

He received a wry grin for that, Jack definitely enjoyed Rhys’ agreeable attitude – he needed a few more of those around Hyperion and not in the way that they tried to suck up to him.

All of the Yes Men on Helios were all, “Yes, sir” and “No, sir” and, “Please don’t air lock me, sir I have a family – waaah.” Right up until the point that Jack left the room they were just as agreeable as little Rhysie – but he knew that it was all a crock of shit, that they were plotting… something.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the smarmy, stick up their ass types in the executive department where planning on staging a coup. Rhys, however seemed to be not only agreeable and not only completely loyal to the company – but plain old devoted to him.

Maybe it was just the alcohol. He couldn’t possibly know for sure, maybe he would figure it out in the morning.

“And I was gonna eat you out until you came.” Jack said to Rhys in a mockingly disappointed tone – not all the way mocking as he actually thought that making the kid squeal and writhe on his tongue would have been fun, but still. “That’s a damn shame.”

Once he stopped speaking, Jack looked down at Rhys and noticed that the young man was already gingerly pumping his cock. Rhys looked at the older mans’ dick curiously before peering up at Jack through his lashes, “Do you want me to, um, suck you?” he asked in a sweet tone.

He’s not incredibly experienced when it comes to sex in any form – so much so that he doesn’t even really watch porn which is, according to Vaughn, really strange.

“No.” Jack snapped, “What I want, is you lowering yourself on my dick and riding me.” His voice got lower and lower with each word and Rhys found himself hopelessly drawn in to the sultry tenor.

“Oh, okay, okay.” he mumbled, moving to do just that when he was stopped by the older mans’ strong arms holding him back. Jack looked at him like he was absolutely insane and he was spurred on to ask questions, “What? What did I do?”

The Hyperion President laughed long and hard,“Kitten, I gotta open you up first.” he said, not unkindly. “Otherwise your gonna tear somethin’… Kiddo are you a virgin?”

Rhys’ telling expression gave him all the answers that he needed, “You gotta be kidding me.” Jack exclaimed, laughing again.

This whole thing was terribly funny to him – he finds this gorgeous man dressed like a fucking smutty looking princess and of course the kid is a shy little virgin.

The younger man made a pitiful noise and moved to get away from him, “I’m sorry.” Rhys babbled, looking humiliated as all hell. “I’ll just- I’ll just go.” he felt about ready to burst into tears.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ arm before he could even get back on the bed, “Hold on, cupcake.” he ordered, using the same tone that he used when he was addressing Helios’ employees. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I was just a little shocked that someone as hot as you hasn’t been fucked absolutely stupid before.” Jack assured, “I’m happy to be the one to do it.”

Rhys fidgeted a little bit, a little frightened and definitely pleasantly surprised by the admission that he was given. His hand was grabbed in an almost calculatingly gentle fashion and Jack looked in his eyes and asked him, “Do you want me to?”

The younger man blinked at him with wide and fearful eyes, “What?” he asked stupidly.

“Do. You. Want me. To fuck you?” Jack repeated slowly, “I’m not gonna force you, doll.”

Rhys has no idea what possessive fires are being stoked in Jack at that revelation, there was a lot of power in being ones’ first. He would be the one to show Rhys everything that he should do and should be done to him and even if he never saw the kid again.

Rhys would always remember him and any person that fucked him after Jack, Rhys would always be comparing them to him – and wasn’t that just a big fucking ego trip?

Rhys responded, though he could only nod as he had to many conflicting things that he wanted to say to Handsome Jack – most of them being questions that he knew he shouldn’t ask.

“I’m gonna need an answer here, kitten.” Jack snapped after a few moments of stunned silence from the younger man. “Words, Rhysie.”

“Yes!” The younger man blurts out, feeling helpless and powerful all in one fell swoop. He quiets down and flushes again, “Yes, please.” he adds hesitantly.

He supposed that that was all the consent that Jack needed, because in moments both of Jacks hands were all over him. “We should get this pretty piece of tech off of you first.” Jack murmured, gesturing towards his prosthetic. “It looks expensive.”

Rhys giggled, “It’s a rental.” he said seriously.

Jack hummed noncommittally as he unlocked the arm from its’ socket and gently took it off of Rhys. He put it up on a table on the other side of the room, “Don’t want to fuck up your warranty then.” he joked back.

Once Jack was back around him, he was immediately exploring underneath and around Rhys’ skirts again.

“You don’t want it off?” Rhys asked, regarding the dress curiously.

“No,” Jack replied, astoundingly patient with Rhys’ general cluelessness. “I like it on you, I’m pretty sure I’ve said it more than once.”

He did, Rhys knew that much. It just made no sense to him.

“I-is that like a fetish?” He asked again, but Jack decided not to let him know in favor of tipping the young mans head back and kissing him. Rhys leaned into the kiss, though he had an idea that it was just Jack non-verbally telling him to shut up. Because that knowledge didn’t stop, and couldn’t stop, the kiss from feeling so nice.

“Let me deal with the details, Rhysie.” Jack muttered, tapping his chin playfully. “You just do what I tell you to, alright?”

The young man closes his eyes for a moment while Jack disentangles from him, roots around for something for a few moments and lets out a triumphant noise as he returns with a small bottle.

“Don’t want to break you.” He hums mockingly, “Come here.”

Rhys does as he’s told and in turn Jack lets the young man lay against him even closer than he had been before as he drizzles the cool liquid over Rhys’ entrance and his fingers.

“Oh.” Rhys winced as Jack coaxed the first finger inside of him. The feeling was… odd and not exactly in a bad way, it just felt like he was full and empty at the same time. Strange.

“Damn you’re tight.” the older man grunted to himself as his fingers moved in a manner that was not quite gentle but not quite rough.

Jack was having more fun with opening Rhys up than he would ever admit to. The kid was just so damn responsive and sweet sounding that he couldn’t help but revel in the cute noises that he was making.

Once he managed to get three fingers inside of Rhys’ hole, Jack moved slower than he had to and worked Rhys open for longer than he needed to, just so he could keep listening to the uncomfortable whines turn into moans and gasps of pleasure.

“I was right.” The older man muttered and when Rhys made a confused noise he elaborated, “You are loud.”

Rhys opened his mouth to apologize again but the older man shushed him, “Don’t be sorry, kitten.” he assured, “I don’t mind it, keep making all the noises you want.”

Rhys practically screamed when Jack crooked his fingers just right inside of the young man, “D-do that again please.” he begged sweetly and Jack obliged him easily, massaging his fingers persistently against the spot.

“So polite.” The older man murmured mockingly before pressing a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head. He could feel that he already had a soft spot for the code monkey, “You’re a real well behaved little thing, kitten.”

Rhys whimpered and nodded, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but only a soft moan came out of him.

It wasn’t long after that that Jack felt that he had tortured the boy enough and slipped his fingers out of Rhys’ entrance.

“I want to be able to look at you but I think it’ll be a little too much for you to be on top,” Jack said to him, “So lay back on the bed and try to keep your legs spread and up.”

“Like this?” he asked as he held his legs up and apart shakily, he was eager and desperate to please his idol.

“Yeah, keep like that.” Jack hummed before dipping down to kiss the young man, “Good boy.”

Jack moved away from him, again, to get enough of his clothes off. He stripped away the suit faster than he should have, already finding himself impatient to just fuck the absolute life out of the lackey spread out for him.

Rhys looked at Jack for longer than he felt like he should have. He couldn’t he but take to staring at the broad shoulders, dark tanned skin littered with battle scars that Rhys found himself drawn to, the way that his mask was slightly lighter in tone than the rest of his body and…. _oh_.

He blushed as he wondered how all of that would fit inside of him.

“Got something to say, kitten?” Jack murmured as he moved over Rhys, holding his chin in place so that Rhys had to look at him.

“Oh,” Rhys exclaimed, flitting his eyes down in embarrassment as he realized how he must have looked to the older man, ogling like he was. “You’re, uhm… big.”

Jack chuckled at that, “Imagine how that’s gonna feel inside of you.” he said in a dark and promising tone. The older man took a hold of Rhys’ legs, allowing the younger man to grab onto him nervously with his arm around Jacks shoulder.

Rhys whined as Jack nudged the tip of his cock against the younger mans’ hole. He tensed up involuntarily and he heard the older man swear, “I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

Jack told Rhys to breath and he did his best to obey and focused solely on relaxing his muscles.

It was work not to just slam into Rhys and though having him on his back made it a little easier to know when he should slow his pace or quicken it, he still felt the urge to absolutely ruin the boy.

Once Jack bottomed out inside of the young man he couldn’t help but get chatty, “You are so fucking lucky that you’re cute, Rhysie.” he growled, “otherwise I might have just grabbed those long legs of yours and, _fuck_ , impaled you on my cock.”

Jack pulled out all the way and thrust to the hilt into the young man, smiling at the shocked gasp that Rhys gave on the impact. “Just like that, kitten.” he hummed, “Juuust like that.”

He took to thrusting sloppily in and out of the young man, it was less than gentle but Rhys didn’t seem to mind. The young man whined and moaned and stroked his cock with reckless abandon and it wasn’t long before he had Rhys bent practically in half with those long legs of his pressed against Jacks’ back.

Jack bit and kissed at every part of Rhys’ body that he could get his mouth on but especially his neck, it looked like he was trying to collar the younger man with his teeth.

‘Maybe that is what he’s trying to do’, Rhys thought with a hopefulness that even in his drunken state seemed telling to him. ‘Maybe he wants to do this to me again.’

The young man could feel himself getting close and he clenched down involuntarily on Jacks’ cock as he kept pumping his own erection, “Jack, I, I’m getting close.” he tried to warn through drunken stutters.

He was almost certain that Jack replied by ordering him to cum but he couldn’t be entirely sure. He threw his head back and whined out the older mans name as he did so. He felt a little ashamed for not lasting longer and mentally prepared himself to be reprimanded by his boss and idol.

Jack on the other hand, didn’t mind so much. As far as he was concerned, Rhys was new to this and he couldn’t expect the kid to last any longer than he had – he was honestly impressed at how well Rhys had kept up with everything that he had done to him.

Jack didn’t take much longer to come and as he did so he bit down on the flesh of Rhys’ shoulder blade so hard that the skin tore and bled.

Jack pulled out of the younger man gingerly, “Do you need anything?” he asked with only a tinge of concern lacing his voice.

Rhys bashfully smiled, “Could I get some water?”

“Sure thing, sugar.”

Rhys took the bottled drink when it was handed to him and practically drank the whole thing in one go. he noticed that Jack had quickly redressed himself and looked at the older man nervously, “Are you, uhm, leaving?”

“I gotta.” Jack hummed, “These idiots can’t take care of themselves.”

“That’s true.” The younger man agreed softly. He felt a little stupid for wishing the older man to stay and though he didn’t dare expect him to, he still managed to get his hopes up for something hopeless and irrational.

Jack smiled fondly, “You did good and I want you to get some rest, princess.” he said, “I’ll see you again, Rhysie.” he promised, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Although Rhys didn’t exactly understand what Jack was alluding to he still preened at that, smiling like a kid on mercenary day morning.


End file.
